


EAD 2016: You Keep What you Kill

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells 2016 Evil Author Day Collection [2]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the Necromonger way ... You keep what you kill! For Alpha Furyan primes even more so. Riddick is all over this if it means he can keep his First Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EAD 2016: You Keep What you Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This comes with the standard Evil Author Day warnings. Projected finish date: blah but hopefully before EAD 2017.

When Riddick fell back onto the throne he had yet to truly comprehend what he had accomplished. He had been told time and time again: You keep what you kill. It was the Necromongers philosophy. As he’d killed the Lord Marshall - he was now the Lord Marshall. He kind of caught a clue when the whole room bowed before him. And ain’t that a trip? He was just a convict and they were bowing before him like he was a King. He could see upsides to all this. After all he would definitely to have enough money to buy off the bounty on his head. He felt the wispy elemental should be happy with what he’d done, and should withdraw the damn bounty herself. 

 

He looked on the first figure bowed before him in the gold armour. He was the First among the Lords and commander of the fleet and he could respect him. His wife on the other hand was someone he would tread lightly around. He hadn’t lied when he said that it had been a long time since he’d smelt beautiful - she was also an impressive homicidal bitch. 

 

_ He’d have to rectify that soon enough ... _

 

For now though he would do one thing first of all and that see that Kyra got a proper burial as that was the least she deserved.

 

**********************

 

A month later and Riddick stood in the war room listening to his commanders. Well that wasn’t true in the strictest sense - he allowed them to talk and then he was going to do what the hell he liked.  Toal was becoming insistent, “Sir we must make preparations for your trip to the Underverse.”

 

Riddick didn’t bother to hide his annoyance - he wasn’t going. Didn’t need too. And he was waiting for the first arrogant commander to challenge him to prove a point. He was changing with leadership. He was still just as deadly as he would prove later on - just becoming a little less rash. 

 

However before he made a final decision he would find out more. If there was one thing he’d learnt in life and that was that you can never have enough power. What he needed was more information, and he had the perfect plan form in his mind. Power and Lord Vaako two of the things at the top of his wish list. 

 

So with a curt nod, summoning that the meeting was wrapping up, “Lord Vaako I will expect you to dine with me. So I can plan my forthcoming trip.”

  
Vaako was startled not that many would notice given his excellent poker face, but of course he could nothing less than nod in acquiescence.  Vaako needing time to wonder on this new favour - made a motion signalling that all the commanders should be leaving before him.  He turned back to Riddick wondering about the smirk on his face, and a final small bow. “We will be in the training room my lord.”

 

Riddick’s only reply was a feral grin that would make even the half dead uneasy.  A promise, “I have to see the undead but I will be there soon enough.” There was no way would he turn down a training session that helped hone his skills.  As an added bonus, he got to watch just how well Vaako’s ass filled out the leather pants.  He looked good enough to eat which if Riddick got his way - he would find out soon enough.

 

Riddick had a mental list of three things on his to do list: torment the quasi-dead; bed Vaako and lastly; break free of the damn elemental. The .quasi dead did not like the fact that he was the boss now, but as he hated them and held a grudge right back. It was the principle of the matter they had ordered the previous Marshall to kill him which was just plain rude.

 

Having the war room to himself he bought up the planet system.  He had yet to explain to his commanders that he’d awakened, and what that meant for a Prime Alpha Furyan.  The damn handprint still glowed and his dreams told him - he’d reconciled his past. Trouble was the past was just that, the past, It left him with no clue about what to do the future. 

 

Seeing no option but to go see the freaks he set off to visit the quasi-dead. As soon as he entered the room; the hisses started, “Go to the Underworld.” 

 

Riddick snorted; he’d yet to reveal why Furyans were feared.   Furyan Alpha primes were a little more special than their brothers. They had all the normal defining characteristics of the Furyan Alpha’s, but they had a bit extra. The Alpha Primes also could access a gift - a strength. It was what saw them at the top of the heirchiachy. 

 

Riddick had absorbed the strengths and talents of every kill he’d ever made and that included the previous precious Lord Marshal. So really this trip to the Underverse was a fool’s errand and one that he would rectify in his own sweet time. He had a prize to claim before then so he needed the silly bint to make a move. And until such a time he would keep his gifts to himself.

 

He’d decided that it was it was time for the Necromongers to take a new path through life.  And his one real problem with the plan was that he knew just knew that this would please the damn elemental. 

  
It would be all worthwhile if he could finally take his damn guide away from the homicidal bitch.


End file.
